


New Beginnings

by filiussolis



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiussolis/pseuds/filiussolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All grown up, they find themselves together again. Vyvyan's life is falling apart, can Rick help him hold it together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to check my work out :) I have set this fic in 2001, assuming that Rick and Vyv are both 36. I personally prefer shorter chapters, so that's what I'm going for here. I hope you enjoy!

Vyvyan sat on the floor in his sitting room, tears silently flooding down his cheeks. This godawful house felt so empty without Jenny there. He heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, and the familiar creak of the floorboard just outside the door. He hoped for a moment that she had come back, changed her mind… He whipped his head around to look at the door, and saw a small hand grip hold of it and begin to push it open. He quickly grabbed Jenny’s wedding ring from where she had thrown it a few feet away, and shoved it into his pocket.  
“Come in, sweetheart. It’s okay.” His voice sounded a little broken from sobbing, and he was oddly quiet. From behind the door emerged a five year old little girl, with bright red hair plaited down her back. She wore light blue pyjamas, and was clinging onto a small, plush rabbit for dear life. Vyvyan held out his arms and beckoned her in, and she ran to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew that all of the shouting and screaming and crying was bad, and she was quite shaken.  
“Daddy, where did Mummy go?” Vyvyan squeezed her gently, holding back the tears he could feel building behind his eyes.  
“Mummy went away, Haley. She’s gone away for a very long time.” Haley began to cry quietly, and he raised a hand to stroke her hair, whispering comforting nothings like ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’ve got you’ over and over. Once she had calmed down, he pulled her back slightly and looked into her grey-blue eyes, steadying her. She sighed softly, reaching to wipe the tears from her face, but he got there first.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Haley muttered, glancing down at the floor. Vyvyan placed a hand underneath her chin and turned her head so they were face to face again.  
“Haley, sweetheart, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. I promise.” He held out his little finger in the way that he always had with her – it was their way of keeping a promise. She held out hers and linked the two together, nodding. Vyvyan glanced at his watch, and saw that it was half past one in the morning. He stood up, keeping his finger linked with hers, and gave what he thought was a very convincing smile. “Right, I think it’s time we got you back to bed, little Missy.” She smiled back up at him and extended her arms up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He padded up the stairs and into Haley’s room, then laid her down on the bed, tucking her in tightly. She smiled up at him again. That smile always made him feel better.  
“I love you, Daddy.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back from her face.  
“I love you too, Haley. All of a love.” He straightened up and walked back over to the door, resting a hand on the light switch, before turning back for a moment. “Sweet dreams, chick.” He flicked the light off and closed the door.  
As he traipsed back down the stairs, among the thoughts of Jenny, he found something else. He needed to talk to someone. He wasn’t the best in social situations and so hadn’t really made any friends in the last sixteen years, and his mum was all but useless. A face floated into his mind. If he just… No. But, maybe… He didn’t even know where he lived. If he would hear his voice and hang up instantly. But it was worth a try… He made his way to the sitting room and turned on his computer. After a few minutes of waiting for it to load, he googled his name. It wasn’t exactly a very common name, after all. It didn’t take him long to find a Facebook profile that matched his requirements, and a mobile number attached to it. He groped in the pocket of his trousers for his phone and dialled the number. He suddenly felt a knot form in his stomach, and was almost certain that he was going to regret this. It rang for a few seconds, then a familiar voice answered, clearly just roused from sleep.  
“Hello, this is Wick Pratt, now what the bloody hell do you want at half past one in the morning?”


End file.
